


Katie Couric enters the plot and ignites GracexKaren instead

by MA2020



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA2020/pseuds/MA2020
Summary: What happens after Karen is forced to agree to get Katie Couric for Grace’s Interior Design Class
Relationships: Grace Adler/Karen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic is set during Season 4 Episode 21  
> “He Shoots, They Snore” ...
> 
> Grace and Karen are standing in the middle of Will’s living room. Karen’s body is forcefully held against Grace’s. Grace has a fistful of Karen’s blouse collar clutched against her chest.
> 
> Grace has her chin up, staring far away, oblivious of Karen’s struggling form below her. She is moodily mulling over the interiors of Katie Couric’s apartment, thinking how great it would be if she could show it to her class.

“Honey? Can I go now?”

Grace is pulled back from her musing as she hears Karen’s question.

She looks down at Karen, her eyes scorchingly afire, taking in the sight of Karen visibly struggling against her.

“No. Not yet. There’s something else I want from you.”

Without warning, Grace drags the woman’s collar upwards, and her lips crash urgently into Karen’s.

Karen is taken aback by Grace’s sudden, hungry kiss.

Simultaneous thoughts explode inside Karen’s head. 

_She would be lying to herself if she did not admit that seeing Grace all high and mighty, pushing Karen around the past 10 minutes or so, has not piqued her interest. And her desire._

_She has always had a crush on Grace. That has become glaringly obvious to herself when she realized that, everytime she mentions Grace’s name to Stan, she gets Grace’s name wrong. On purpose._

_She can’t help herself. Grace is cute. And she loves it whenever she seems to have stumped Grace, yet again._

Trying vainly to push aside her thoughts, Karen mumbles through Grace’s very forceful, yet surprisingly, sensual and enjoyable, kisses.

“Uhm, Honey?” she tries to utter, as she feels Grace dragging her tongue over her lips, tasting its sweetness.

“What’s going on? What’s happening? What is this?” struggling to get the words out. 

She has to hand it to Grace. Her head is spinning, and Grace had just started kissing her. 

As Grace’s perfume wafts between them, overwhelming Karen’s senses, Karen tries to pull back from Grace. 

But she underestimates Grace’s freakish strength. The woman sure knows how to grab a fistful of someone’s collar.

Karen tries one last big tug. Grace instinctively pulls her back in, causing Karen to ricochet into Grace’s arms, making them almost lose their balance.

Karen gives up and gives in to Grace’s sensual assault of her mouth. She wraps her arms around Grace and begins to match Grace’s increasing passion.

Karen wants this, anyway. She has always wanted Grace. 

Karen allows her tongue to sweep over Grace’s lips sensually, feeling the redhead’s mouth, enjoying every bit of Grace’s sweet taste, as if it were her favorite martini ...

Grace, meanwhile, doesn’t know what has gotten into her. One minute she is afire with purpose, passionately thinking about her students. The next minute, she is drunk with the power that has gotten hold of her, the power she suddenly has over Karen. 

Once she let it snowball, there was no stopping it.

At the back of her mind, Grace knows it won’t last though. Her having the upper hand. She knows she has gotten this far, only because Karen has chosen to allow it.

As their lips and tongues collide, fanning the heat emanating from the both of them, Grace’s hand releases its hold on Karen’s collar. She lets her hands slowly, sensually drag down the sides of Karen’s torso, spanning over her stomach, before moving up again, settling just below Karen’s breasts ... Grace’s palms spread, burning through the thin fabric, she stops just short of moving further up.

As Karen feels Grace’s hands moving up her stomach, her breath quickens in anticipation. Her lips continue to match the onslaught of Grace’s kisses, and she starts to press her body urgently into Grace.

Grace takes this little action as a sign of consent. She drags her palms upwards, confident and hungry, enveloping Karen’s breasts with them, straining her thumbs to trace circles over Karen’s bra.

Karen lets out a soft moan as she feels Grace’s thumbs straining, caressing her nipples through her clothes. She drags her lips from Grace’s burning kisses and whispers, panting slightly “Honey? Are you sure about this? Because if you plan to stop? It has to be now...”

Grace is drunk with the taste of Karen’s mouth against hers, with Karen’s scent overwhelming her senses, with the heat their bodies are creating against each other. 

_Why is it this intense with this woman? Grace wonders. Oh well, she will go nuts tomorrow and dump everything on Will._

“I don’t want to stop. Do you?” Grace hoarsely, dizzily answers Karen as she lowers her head, trying to reclaim Karen’s lower lip.

“No, I don’t. I want this, Honey.” Karen weakly takes Grace’s cheeks into her palms and draws her lips in for a long, sensual kiss.

As their lips part, Grace takes a deep breath, takes Karen’s hand and leads her towards the bedroom ...

Grace guides Karen to the center of the bed. Their eyes are locked as she urgently pushes Karen down, and slowly lowers herself onto Karen, claiming Karen’s mouth hungrily.

Grace reaches for Karen’s clothing and swiftly divests of her blouse and bra. She then lowers her mouth onto Karen’s breast and starts to taste and tongue Karen’s nipple hungrily. Her other hand sensually glides up Karen’s bare torso, sliding heatedly over Karen’s other breast, kneading, tracing slow, circular patterns onto Karen’s hardened nipple with her thumb.

Karen’s breath is coming in short, hurried gasps as she vainly tries not to be completely overwhelmed by Grace’s touch.

Karen’s hands instinctively reach for Grace’s clothes and she starts to urgently tug at the bottom of Grace’s blouse.

Grace realizes what Karen is trying to do and, letting out a small, impatient expletive, quickly pulls her blouse above her head, and tears the rest of her clothes off of her body.

As Grace returns to hungrily devouring Karen’s breasts, Karen gives in and gives herself up completely to Grace’s mouth and touch ...

Grace is dizzy with desire for Karen. Karen’s hardened nipples against her tongue and touch, Karen’s soft moans of pleasure barely audible in between her quickened short breaths , Karen’s head turned to one side of the pillow, biting her lower lip, as if she is unable to stand the assault on her body, on her senses.

Grace is heating up into a frenzy as she senses Karen’s burning need for her. Her hips start gyrating against Karen’s. 

Grace’s hips moving against hers, cause Karen to let out an involuntary, pained groan. Her hips start to undulate beneath Grace as she feels herself turning more feverish, her hips suddenly, urgently finding a fluid rhythm of its own.

Grace’s hands achingly move downward between them, towards Karen’s slacks, unbuttons and unzips, tugging it together with Karen’s underwear down her thighs. Karen hurriedly helps her by kicking the fabric down her legs, off of her body.

Grace parts Karen’s legs and swiftly slips in between Karen’s folds to caress Karen’s wet, swollen clit.

Karen throws her head back involuntarily, her eyes fluttering shut, as she lets out a long, drawn out groan. Karen begins to gyrate urgently against Grace’s touch, breath coming in short, frequent gasps, her chest heaving so heavily, she is involuntarily thrusting her breasts upwards. 

Grace matches the urgency in Karen’s movement. She moves her head up and drunkenly starts to devour Karen’s lips, ignoring the fact that Karen can barely kiss back as Karen’s breath continues to come in hurried, urgent gasps. 

Grace continues to work Karen into a frenzy. Caressing her clit, intermittently plunging into Karen’s wetness with her fingers, making Karen involuntarily gyrate against her hand.

Grace feels Karen’s walls tightening around her fingers as she continues to reenter her. She matches Karen’s rhythm, as she pumps and gyrates into Karen’s hips.

Grace’s other hand moves to the nape of Karen’s neck, pulling at her hair so that Karen’s chin tilts upwards and Grace lowers her lips onto Karen’s exposed skin at the base of her throat.

Karen’s back is arched, her hands desperately holding onto Grace, and the frenzied movements of Karen’s hips is telling Grace that Karen is about to climax.

Karen’s moans grow louder and more frequent. Grace lessens her own movement, and gives in to receiving the full force of Karen’s glorious rhythm as she feels Karen climax against her, a long drawn out scream emanating from Karen’s swollen lips.

Grace lifts her head to witness the passion slowly subside from Karen’s half open eyes. Finally, when Karen’s eyes look into hers, Grace slowly pulls her fingers out from inside Karen. She leans in and kisses Karen’s lips longingly, tightly hugging Karen’s body to hers. 

A few moments pass and she pulls Karen’s body carefully on top of her, as she slowly flips onto her back and settles into the pillows and the bed.

Grace cradles Karen against her, as the dark haired woman tiredly reaches for Grace’s hand and kisses it softly.

Grace’s arms envelop Karen, and she wriggles her toes to reach for the blanket bunched up at the bottom of the bed.

Grace covers them both with the blanket and kisses Karen’s forehead.

“Thanks, Honey.” Karen whispers sleepily.

Grace is staring up at the ceiling. Head full of thoughts. 

“Thank you, Karr.” And slowly allows her eyes to flutter shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace slowly opens her eyes, adjusting to the darkness of her bedroom. The moonlight streams through the windows behind her bed.

She looks down, her features softening at the sight of her assistant’s head resting against her shoulder. Her arms instinctively tighten their hold around the woman nestled in her arms. She lowers her head and plants a soft kiss on Karen’s hair, the scent of Karen’s shampoo stirring Grace’s senses.

Karen is awoken from her slumber as she feels Grace’s arms tighten around her. She lets out a soft, sleepy sigh and stirs in Grace’s arms. After a second or two, her eyes flutter open as well and, as she takes in the darkness and her surroundings, slowly turns her head to look at Grace.

“Hi there.” Grace says softly, her lips tilting up at the corners to form the sweetest smile. She looks at her assistant, the warmth and affection in her eyes clearly evident to the woman looking up at her.

“Hi!” Karen pipes up shyly, suddenly awake, letting a soft, quick giggle escape her lips. Karen is grinning impishly, her eyes twinkling as she gazes at Grace’s pretty face.

Karen lifts her head from Grace’s shoulder, raises her upper body and props an elbow on the bed. She lightly bites her lower lip, tilts her head to one side, and searchingly looks over Grace’s features and expression.

Not seeing anything alarming, thankfully, as Grace is still gazing at her with affection, she lets out a relieved sigh and  
gives in to what she has wanted to do the moment her eyes fluttered open.

Karen leans in to plant a soft, sweet kiss on Grace’s lips. She brushes her lips over Grace’s once. Twice. And as she feels Grace start to kiss back, Karen lets go and gives in to letting her lips firmly and fully kiss Grace’s, getting caught up in the intensity each kiss brings.

Karen lifts her head eventually, and she asks Grace softly.

“Honey?”

“Yes, Karr?” Grace answers back, the warmth and affection not leaving her eyes.

“Am I going to get fired for sleeping with my boss?”

Grace lets out a loud, involuntary laugh. Her lips crack into the widest smile since this afternoon’s fiasco. She looks straight at her assistant’s eyes, seeing laughter reflected in them as well, shakes her head, and answers.

“No, Karr. I’m quite sure you’re not going to get fired ... Ever.”

The impish grin brightens up Karen’s face again, the tone of her voice gleeful at hearing the words Grace uttered.

“So, uhm?” Karen lets her gaze shift coyly downwards, allowing her fingers to start lightly walking over Grace’s collarbone, curling into one of Grace’s long tresses. She starts to twirl them around her fingers. 

She shyly looks at Grace from beneath her eyelashes, fluttering them nervously.

“Do you think my boss will mind if I have my turn now?” Karen says in a small voice, her lips breaking into a school boyish grin.

Grace’s beautiful features light up with amusement. She shakes her head a little in disbelief and, humoring her assistant, looks at her fondly and answers.

“Of course you can have your ‘turn’, Karr.” 

An ecstatic smile lights up Karen’s face. Her head recesses slightly into her shoulders, as she excitedly wraps her arms around Grace, to draw her in for a tight, quick hug.

As Karen ends the hug and lifts her head to look at Grace, the smile suddenly disappears from her eyes and lips, to be replaced by a solemn, worried look.

Karen hesitates and she searches Grace’s features, biting her lower lip again.

Grace gazes at Karen, sensing Karen’s dilemma.

It suddenly hits Grace like a ton of bricks, as it dawns on her. Karen’s shyness, her hesitation, is because of who she’s in bed with. It’s because she’s with Grace.

Grace lifts her hand and, reaching up to cup the side of Karen’s face lovingly, says softly, reassuringly.

“Come here please, Karr.”

Grace draws Karen’s face towards hers, lifting her head to meet Karen halfway. She slides her tongue in between Karen’s lips, as she feels the electricity course through their bodies.

Karen feels it too, ignited by Grace’s lips, by Grace’s tongue plunging into Karen’s mouth. Karen sensually moves and shifts her body to settle atop Grace’s, her soft curves sliding, pressing, inadvertently teasing. Grace’s breath hitches in her throat at feeling Karen’s smoothness cover hers. Her hips involuntarily jerk towards Karen, her head experiencing tiny explosions as she feels Karen’s softness completely covering her body.

As Karen meets Grace’s initial kiss, she slowly takes the lead from Grace, dragging her lower lip over Grace’s half open mouth, taking in the sweetness of Grace’s scent. She lets her tongue coax Grace’s into intertwining with hers, as Grace’s hips continue to move upwards to press into Karen’s, the urgency between them slowly increasing.

Karen’s lips graze over Grace’s cheeks, moving across her jawline, slowly going lower, to nuzzle the side of Grace’s throat. Grace tries not to be overwhelmed by Karen’s mouth on her skin, by Karen’s body smoothly moving over hers, causing her clit to throb, making Grace feel faint with longing.

Grace’s arms wrap themselves around Karen’s body. Feeling the smooth softness of Karen’s back, she lets her fingers restlessly glide down Karen’s spine. Grace tries to steady her ragged breathing as she holds on to Karen’s back, becoming more feverish by the second.

Karen’s hands begin to roam Grace’s body. Her hands glide over Grace’s torso, touching, feeling, coming to rest on Grace’s breasts, fluttering her fingers over the sensitive skin; firmly, urgently tracing over Grace’s nipples, causing them to visibly harden against Karen’s touch.

Karen drags her mouth lower still, and replaces her hands to hungrily devour Grace’s breasts, swirling her tongue against Grace’s hardened nipples.

Grace’s body starts moving agitatedly, thrusting upwards, the feverish longing inside her increasing, refusing to be contained. Her hips move urgently, needing to come into closer contact with Karen’s skin.

Grace raggedly inhales and exhales in frustration. She can feel her wetness as Karen continues to lick and nip her hardened nipples. Grace’s fingers begin to scratch down Karen’s smooth back.

Karen smiles slyly against Grace’s skin as she feels Grace’s nails digging into her back. She swiftly lets her hand glide down, over Grace’s quivering stomach, and slips her fingers in between Grace’s folds, drawing slow firm circles against Grace’s clit, giving into Grace’s craving.

Grace’s breath chokes in her throat. She tries to stifle an involuntary, pained groan escaping from her lips.

Shaking, Grace shuts her eyes, the weakness invading her limbs. She drags her hand from Karen’s back, to cover Karen’s hand sliding over her wet, swollen clit. Grace’s hand pushes Karen’s deep into her, forcing Karen’s fingers into entering her. 

Both Grace and Karen groan, as Karen’s fingers unexpectedly, suddenly enter Grace, her wetness driving Karen’s fingers deep inside her.

Karen lifts her lips from Grace’s breasts, moves up to aim for Grace’s mouth. She desperately covers Grace’s lips with her own, and hungrily, sensually, plunges her tongue repeatedly into Grace’s mouth, matching the rhythm of her fingers penetrating Grace’s wetness, her hips thrusting forcefully into Grace. Grace’s mind flies out the window, her nails raking down Karen’s back, her hips undulating feverishly into Karen, unable to stifle her pained groans against Karen’s mouth.

A couple of agonizing minutes pass ... then Karen feels Grace’s rhythm uncontrollably increasing, her body heatedly approaching climax. Karen withdraws her fingers and lifts herself off of Grace, moving down Grace’s body, lowering her mouth over Grace’s clit. She carefully slips her tongue in between Grace’s folds and starts to drag her tongue, tracing slow sensual patterns, following the rhythm of Grace’s tortured thrusts.

Grace chokes and tries to muffle a scream beginning to build up in her throat, her palms involuntarily going up, covering her eyes, as she pumps and gyrates against Karen’s tongue. She lets out a long anguished cry as Karen pushes her over the edge, causing her body to jerk as her core explodes and her body is given the release it has been achingly craving for.

Moments later, as Grace’s climax begins to ebb, Karen lifts her head to settle into Grace’s shoulder, planting soft kisses on Grace’s skin. She senses Grace’s breathing normalizing and wraps her free arm around Grace, unconsciously waiting for Grace to say something.

A few moments pass, and Grace’s hand takes a hold of Karen’s chin, gently tilting it upwards. Grace lifts her head from the pillow and plants a slow, sweet kiss on Karen’s half open lips. Karen kisses Grace back longingly.

As their lips part, Karen looks searchingly at Grace.

“Should we talk about this, Honey?” Karen whispers.

Grace looks at Karen, sleep slowly creeping in. But she senses Karen needs an answer.

“No, I don’t think so, Karr. Let’s just forget about this, same as the close calls we’ve had.” Grace says softly.

“But this isn’t a close call.” Karen answers doubtfully.

“No, it isn’t ...” Grace whispers, her eyes softening as she looks at Karen.

Grace connects with the skepticism in Karen’s voice. But for the life of her, she doesn’t know what to do about this . She doesn’t even know if she can bring herself to confide in Will. 

And then there’s Stan. Oh god. Stan. She just knows Jewish guilt will eat her up like she eats up cake. If Stan ever finds out, he might take Karen away from her. And Grace could never live with that.

Or worse. Stan might supplant Karen’s presence at Grace’s office, with something as ridiculous as, maybe, a life-sized portrait of Karen, to sit on Karen’s desk, for his own twisted amusement.

Too tired to wrestle with her thoughts, Grace pushes them to the back of her mind, as her half open eyes look down at her assistant, perfectly nestled against her shoulder. 

She leans down to plant another long, soft, sweet kiss on Karen’s lips and says the only thing she is sure of. 

“I love you, Karen.” Grace says softly, genuinely.

Karen looks at Grace, mildly surprised at the redhead’s declaration. Her features quickly soften as she answers back.

“I love you too, Gracie.”


End file.
